Dear Future Husband
by AkariHanaa
Summary: Dear future husband. A Songfic, Song by Meghan Trainor. "Ayo kita adakan Accoustic night-ssu! Kurokochhi yang akan bernyanyi!". "Jangan kebanyakan menghayal Kise-kun". Future husband, better love me right. "Tentu saja, Tetsuya". Cover not mine!


**_Dear Future Husband~_**

 **A One Shoot Songfic**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Song : Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor**

Terinspirasi dari lagu Meghan Trainor dengan judul _Dear Future Husband_. Dengan keinginan nista author, apalagi kalau bukan Sei- _kun_ yang jadi _future husband_ /buang/

Harap paham jika fanfiction ini dipenuhi Typo(s), plot yang ngawur, alur yang kecepetan, Character yang jauh dari perfeksi Tadatoshi- _sensei_ , dan yang lain-lain.

Tidak ada profit yang saya ambil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini selain ide yang akan menghilang ketika fanfiction ini di _publish_

Ngomong-ngomong, cerita panjang ini agak sedikit secuil nyerempet-M. Sudah diperingatkan ya!

 **Salam sayang dari** ** _future waifu Akashi Seijuurou-sama_** _/buang/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dear future husband~  
Here's a few things you need to know if  
You wanna be my one and only  
A~ll my life_**

 **.**

Lagu itu mengalun lagi dari komputer kerja millik surai _crimson_. Senyum terkembang secara alami dari wajah tampanya. Akashi Seijuurou menikmati masa masanya dengan lagu nostalgia. Walaupun tugas kantor menggunung sampai menutupi mata, lagu nostalgia cukuplah baginya untuk bernostalgia kembali ke zaman dimana Ia masih bocah SMA.

 _Flashback_

"Kise- _kun_ , jangan kebanyakan menghayal."

Surai _baby blue_ memutar bola mata, bosan dengan segala tetek bengek rencana Kise Ryouta yang selalu menyangkut pautkan dirinya. _'Memangnya kenapa sih? Kenapa harus dia? Lagi pula itu kisah lama'_ -batinnya

"Ih! Kuroko _chhi_ tidak asik _ssu_! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kembali berkumpul? Lagi pula aku yakin semua pihak akan setuju, percaya padaku!". Telinga anjing imajiner muncul dari balik surai kuning si pemuda periang. Tetsuya kembali mencurahkan atensi bosannya pada Ryouta, yang ditatap malah semakin menjadi jadi-telinga imajiner semakin mengimajiner, jika lebih teliti akan terlihat ekor tebal juga dibelakangnya. Ryouta, kau manusia kan?

"Coba kau ulangi lagi Kise". Pemuda _tan_ sambil menguap, sama bosannya dengan Tetsuya. Tapi sepertinya idenya tidak buruk. Sama saja dengan ide Satsuki dua tahun yang lalu-dimana Ia mengumpulkan seluruh _kiseki no sedai_. Tapi rencana Kise mencakup skala yang lebih besar.

"Karna sebentar lagi kita akan lulus dan masuk perguruan tinggi, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan _accoustic night_ bersama rekan rekan kita dua tahun yang lalu _ssu_?". Ia kembali mendektekan rencana skala besarnya.

"Rekan dua tahun yang lalu? Maksudmu bersama alumni? Memang mereka mau?", Daiki kembali meluncurkan pertanyaan disela tegukan burgernya-yang tolong jangan dipertanyakan yang keberapa.

"Mereka mau atau tidaknya sih terserah mereka _ssu_. Yang penting kan kita sudah mengundang mereka". Iris _hazel_ kembali melirik iris awan cerah. Seperti memohon.

"Bagaimana? Mereka juga diperbolehkan tampil _ssu_! Selain kita!"

"Sebentar, 'kita'?"

"Iya _ssu_! Dulukan selain main basket kita juga sering ngeband _ssu_. Gimana Kuroko _chhi_? Midorima _chhi_ juga ngomong sesuatu dong!". Iris hijau lumut memperhatikan dengan tidak tertarik. _Well_ , dia masih bermain _drum_ sih, tapi tidak se aktif ketika masa SMPnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik _nodayo_ ". Frame kacamata dinaikkan sedikit, padahal tidak berubah dari detik sebelumnya.

"Tapi mengumpulkan rekan-rekan kembali itu ide yang bagus _nodayo_ ". Iris biru membulat sebentar lalu kembali normal. Daiki membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Oh, kau berubah juga rupanya"

"Sudah lama _nodayo_. Jadi?"

"Sudahlah, aku terserah saja". Punggung ringkih Tetsuya sandarkan pada sofa, sambil menyeruput rakus _vanilla milkshake_ tentunya.

"Serius _ssu_? Berarti kita deal ya?! Tapi gimana dengan gitaris kita _ssu_? Kita tidak punya gitaris lagi"

"Memang mau berapa gitaris _nodoayo_? Aomine kan bisa"

"Dua, kita perlu dua _ssu_. Kuroko _chhi_ akan bernyanyi, aku akan bermain keyboard, Midorima _chhi_ akan bermain cajon, dan Aomine _chhi_ jadi gitaris utama! Sekarang kita perlu gitaris kedua". Kalau sudah begini sih, jangan harap Kise Ryouta akan membatalkan rencananya.

"Takao bisa _nodayo_ "

"Benarkanh?! Okay, _deal_ ya _ssu_!"

"Tunggu Kise- _kun_ , kita mau membawakan apa?"

"Lagu dari Meghan Trainor- _Dear future husbandssu_!"

 _End of flashback_

 _._

 ** _Take me on a date  
I deserve it, babe  
And don't forget the flowers every anniversary  
Cause if you treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying groceries  
Buy-buying what you need_**

.

"Sei- _kun_ , ada apa ini?"

"Ayo kita nge- _date_ Tetsuya"

Iris biru muda seakan tersenyum cerah, namun tak lama Ia menunduk. Seakan akan itu tidak mungkin terjadi

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_ , aku senang sekali kau mengajakku berkencan. Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

Iris biru mengkilat berbahaya

"Tidak dengan _limousin_ dan sekelompok _bodyguard_ itu. Memang kita mau kemana? Memang kita siapa? Sudah seperti pangeran Inggris saja, atau pangeran Korea. Pulangkan mereka!"

Seijuurou, ternyata humormu lucu sekali.

.

"Sei- _kun_ , ini?!"

"Bunga untukmu, Tetsuya. _Happy anniversary_ sayangku. Aku menyayangimu". Seijuurou mengecup singkat kening kekasih tercintanya. Tetsuya pun menerima setangkai mawar merah dari tangan Seijuurou. Kenapa cuman setangkai? Seijuurou kan kaya? Tidak bisakah dia lebih—

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Dan **_akan sangat lebih_** menyayangimu jika kau tidak menghamburkan mawar diseluruh lantai rumahku, sampai aku bingung mau jalan bagaimana, Sei- _kun_. Sekarang, bersihkan mawarnya ya sayang". Bibir ranum saling bertemu. Seijuurou diam ditempat saat Tetsuya berlenggang meninggalkannya.

.

"Tetsuya kau mau kemana?"

"Ke _minimarket_ Sei- _kun_. Sei- _kun_ mau menitip?"

"Kenapa tidak suruh _maid_ saja? Aku masih ingin bermanja manja denganmu"

"Aku lebih tahu kebutuhan Sei- _kun_ "

Kecupan singkatpun dilayangkan

.

 ** _You got that 9 to 5  
But, baby, so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me  
Sing-sing along with me_**

.

"Tadaima. Tetsuya? Dimana kau"

" _Okaerinasaimasen_ Seijuurou- _sama_. Tetsuya- _sama_ sedang berada diruang kerja"

"Haru? Sudah berapa lama dia disana? Dia sudah makan?"

"Dari sekitar jam delapan pagi, Seijuurou- _sama_. Kami juga sudah mengantarkan makan pada Tetsuya- _sama_ "

—

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei- _kun_? Sudah pulang? Ya ampun maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak apa apa". Kecupan singkat diberikan

"Kau sedang apa? Katanya kau sudah disini sejak pagi?"

"Mengerjakan novel"

"Hm? Sudah kubilang Tetsuya tidak usah bekerja, cukup aku saja. Tetsuya bisa memilih pekerjaan lain dirumah. Membuat _apple pie_ atau sup _tofu_ untukku mungkin?"

"Tidak mau. Dan Sei- _kun_ , kalau sup _tofu_ sih aku sudah bisa, tapi kalau _apple pie_ sepertinya beli saja ya, hehe"

.

 ** _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright_**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Tetsuya sepertinya lebih suka berdiam diri didepan cermin. Kadang tertawa, kadang menangis. Membuat Seijuurou heran, sekaligus merinding sendiri. Ada apa dengan istrinya?

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya kenapa? Bisa ceritakan padaku?"

"Sei- _kun_. A—aku". Bulir air mata turun perlahan. Tentu saja membuat Seijuurou kaget bukan main. Ada apa sebenarnya?!

"Ceritakan Tetsuya. Ceritakan semuanya"

"Sei- _kun_. S–Sei- _kun_ paham kan jika kita tidak mungkin punya keturunan? Gender kita sama. Aku memperhatikan Ayah, dia senang sekali melihat anak kecil. Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna"

Bahunya mengguncang hebat. Keluar sudah segala macam permasalahan Tetsuya. Dengan itu saja, tentu saja Seijuurou paham.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan tentang apapun. Termasuk Ayah. Aku yakin kita punya jalan sendiri, Tetsuya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku"

.

 ** _Dear future husband,  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
Make time for me  
Don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine_**

.

Lengan putih pucat dilingkarkan dari belakang bahu suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Seijuurou kaget sebentar, lalu menyamankan diri dipelukan istrinya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku kesepian. Sei- _kun_ selalu kencan dengan pekerjaan"

"Maaf ya Tetsuya. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan kita berlibur? Aku akan libur tiga hari. Terdengar bagus?"

"Tapi aku kesepiannya sekarang, Sei- _kun_."

Dan inilah yang membuat iman Seijuurou tidak kuat untuk tidak segera ' _menyerang_ ' istrinya. Jika sudah dalam mode manja seperti ini, wajahnya seakan bertuliskan ' _touch-me-now_ '. Tolong, Seijuurou sudah tidak kuat.

"Yasudah, ayo aku temani tidur. Tetsuya bisa peluk aku sepuasnya"

"Benarkah?! Ayo!"

Yah, tidak tidur lebih baik daripada melihat istrinya _pouting_ lalu ' _touch-me-now_ ' saat ini. Kalau kelepasan, bisa-bisa Seijuurou malah lebih sibuk.

"Sei- _kun_ "

"Iya sayang?"

"Liburan kita kerumah _okaa-san_ ya?"

"Loh? Bukannya bulan yang lalu sudah? Lalu kapan giliran _outou-sama?_ "

"Jika Sei- _kun_ libur lagi. Sudah ya, _oyasumi_. Aku mencintaimu"

...Sesukamulah

.

 ** _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed  
Open doors for me and you might get some kisses  
Don't have a dirty mind  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy-buy me a ring_**

.

"Sei- _kun_. Aku tidur disisi kiri ya"

"Tidak masalah Tetsuya, asal kau selalu disampingku. Ah- tapi kalau kau mau dibawahku juga boleh. Menarik narik kasur jika kau kesakitan karna aku belum menyiapkanmu lebih lama juga boleh. Sebenarnya itu karna aku sudah tidak kuat kalau harus menunggu. Aku lebih suka menunggu _didalam_ Tetsuya. Jadi biar sekalian keluar _dida—_ "

Iris biru mengkilat bahaya

"hentikan atau Sei- _kun_ tidur diluar sebulan"

Pusat perbelanjaan benar-benar padat akhir pekan ini. Tapi tidak mengganggu sama sekali bagi pasangan suami istri yang sedang dilanda bahagia-Akashi Tetsuya hamil empat bulan. Sungguh kuasa Tuhan.

Seijuurou membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya. Perutnya sudah agak keliatan membesar, semakin membuat suami ekstra hati-hati menjaganya. Dan satu kecupan dilayangkan oleh surai biru

"Sepertinya anak kita suka jika Sei- _kun_ membukakan pintu untukku. Rasanya ingin mencium Sei- _kun_ terus"

Sejak saat itu, Seijuurou lebih banyak membukakan pintu untuk istrinya ketimbang membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembar kerjanya. Modus sekali

.

 ** _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady  
Even when I'm acting crazy  
Tell me everything's alright  
Dear future husband  
Here's a few things  
You'll need to know if you wanna be  
My one and only all my life  
Dear future husband,  
If you wanna get that special loving  
Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_**

.

"Tetsuya, kau manis"

Ritual Seijuurou sebelum istrinya terlelap dilayangkan. Sang istri malah memutar bola mata

"Sei- _kun_ , walaupun aku berada _dibawah_ , tapi aku laki-laki. Mana ada manis. Tau ah"

...Malah marah

.

 _Flashback_

"Meghan Trainor- _Dear future husband_? Sudah begitu, aku yang menyanyikan? Maaf saja ya Kise- _kun_. Tapi aku ini _future husband_ nya seorang perempuan nantinya. Mana mungkin aku menyanyikan lagu itu"

"Yaampun Kuroko _chhi_ serius sekali _ssu_! Aku pilih lagu ini karna lagu ini lucu. Cocok sekali untuk _accoustic night_ kita! Kalau Kuroko _chhi_ yang menyanyikan malah tambah imut _ssu_!"

Iris biru seketika hendak muntah

 _End of flashback_

.

 ** _Future husband, better love me right_**

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya"

 **Owari**

 **Yasudah, selamat berimajinasi ya bagi pengingin Akashi Seijuurou-** ** _sama_** **sebagai** ** _future husband_** **.**

 **/peluk/**


End file.
